The Secret Kept
by villainvalkyrie
Summary: ABANDONED.Hermione caught Draco having an intimate moment with another woman. Devastated she broke up with him and locked herself in her room all day. But one day, an owl was sent to her. Little did she know, that owl would change her life forever. R&R!
1. The Break Up

**A/N:** Finally I decided to put this one up. I wrote this fic last May, but I dont have the time or even the guts to post this. This is my first ever fic. So please REVIEW!

**Title:** The Secret Kept

**Author:** villainvalkyrie

**Disclaimer:** I dont own anything! J.K. does!

* * *

**The Secret Kept**

_by: villainvalkyrie_

_**Chapter 1- The Bad Break-up**_

Hermione lay on her bed and stared blankly at the ceiling above her, utterly lost in miserable thoughts of a bad break-up. She had been trying to recover for some time, but to no avail; she just kept thinking about him. Often, Hermione found herself wondering if he was suffering as much as she was.

"_Why did I have to do it_?" She thought to herself as more tears fell. Becoming angrier she thought_ "No- what am I thinking?_ _Why did HE have to do this to me?" _Pools of tears would gather unbidden in her eyes, while rains of unhappy thought splashed through her mind. And when she blinked, a dam was broken and hot tears streamed out of the sides of her eyes.

She looked both helpless and frustrated, as she had for the past week. Her thoughts forced her to stare at the ceiling and cry, day after day, even though she knew that she was being foolish and useless.

There came a point where Ron got really pissed, he picked up Hermione by the shoulders and started shaking her.

"HERMIONE JUST GET OVER HIM! YOU STILL CAN FIND SOMEBODY BETTER! THE ONE WHO'LL NEVER CHEAT YOU! FOR MERLIN'S SAKE'S, HE'S ONLY MALFOY!" Ron screamed.

But this was the wrong move. Hermione simply started sobbing harder than ever, and Ron's heart consequently melted into a puddle. 'Oh, bloody hell' Ron thought, running a hand through his hair. Realizing his mistake, he stopped shaking her and just hugged his friend tightly.

"Look Hermione, I know you love him so much. And there's nothing in the world I would do to take away that happiness. But this is getting too out of control. That bastard just repays you with shit after all the love you gave him. He's still the same prat we know at school. And look what you've doing to yourself because of him, you're a wreck. He doesn't deserve all this Hermione, and he certainly doesn't deserve you." He whispered in her hair.

Hermione was shocked to be hearing these words from Ron. He's not usually the softie kinda type of guy. But she's glad that Ron's there, ready to comfort her in the time of need. Ron also ordered to Hermione that Ginny should stay with her, at least until her grief resolved somewhat, and that she needed to get out of her room. At this Hermione, accepted Ginny but flatly refused to come out of her room.

Hermione's mouth twisted into a watery smile at that memory, knowing that even if _he_ had deserted her, she still had good friends to help her. She tilted her head sideways so that she was facing the pile of Chocolate Frogs, flowers, and other sweets from Honeydukes that Harry, Ron and Luna had sent. Hermione knew that they would do anything to make her feel better, but all of their efforts were useless. The memory of that day was engraved in her mind, every detail, every thought, along with every moment. And she replayed it like a movie over and over again in her mind

* * *

_Almost a week ago, after her check-up in St. Mungo's about the terrible flu she's having. Hermione decided to pay Draco a visit, since they rarely spend time with each other after he and Harry were appointed as Junior Head's of the Auror's Headquarters._

_During the war, Draco decided to join the light side to defy his father. At first the Order thought he's a spy sent by Voldemort, but Draco proved them all wrong. He revealed all the information he knew about Voldemort's plans of attack. Draco joining the light side helped to lessen the grief, destruction and chaos that was a part of the wizarding community at that time. That is why he is considered as one of the heroes of the war. Now, after the war Draco is a highly respected Auror together with Harry._

_When the war ended, Draco and Hermione were assigned to be obliviators because many muggles saw some of the events of the war. Because they were partners and needed to go to many places together, they spend more time together than with their friends. Thus, they got to know each other and became close. In the end, they even grew to love each other. They became a couple officially at the Victory Ball at the Malfoy Manor. Draco wanted to make his proposal unforgettable, so he asked Hermione to be his girlfriend in front of the all of the guests, including friends, family and the whole Ministry of Magic._

_Many people were stunned about the news. Some were furious, like Ron who broke his wine glass by only his hands, and Pansy who walked out cursing Hermione under her breath. Surprisingly, Harry took the news calmly. He said that he knew there's something going on between them from the very start, and people, like Ron are just too thick to notice._

_It if weren't for Harry, Ron would've punched Malfoy in the face right then and there. It took him a mouthful of self control, congratulating and shaking hands with Draco, but he hastily whispered "If you hurt just the tip of Hermione's nails, I swear I'm going to kill you" Draco just smirked at him but he knew he was bloody serious._

_Hermione grinned at the thought and apparated to the old battered phone booth. She dialed the combination for the entrance of the Ministry of Magic and did what the voice instructed. While waiting for the floor to go down, she absentmindedly played with the necklace hanging on her neck while slightly humming under her breath. Hermione couldn't wait to see Draco, she missed him terribly. As she reached the entrance, she hurriedly went to the golden gates and went up to level 2._

_As she closely reached her destination, Hermione heard muffled sounds of moaning inside Draco's office. Immediately, she became nervous but her heart was pounding with rage of anger. She did not bother to knock for she knows what awaited She slammed the door open and shocked at the scene she has been dreading, unfolding in front of her. There she saw Draco sitting in his chair, snogging a woman who's seemed to be seated comfortably in his lap._

_The moment Draco saw Hermione standing in the doorway, his face immediately drained to a pale shade of white. He abruptly stood up from his seat, forgetting there was a woman in his lap. The woman tumbled on the floor and Hermione recognized her immediately as Pansy Parkinson, Draco's former girlfriend._

_She took a deep breath and trying hard not to cry she looked intently to the man coming towards her._

_Just from his seat, Draco could tell Hermione was trying valiantly to hold back her tears. He felt a sense of guilt conquering him. However, he pushed it aside with arrogant carelessness._

_"Herm, I-I ca-"before Draco could finished his sentence, Hermione slapped him hard across the face, leaving a red mark against his pale cheeks._

_"You—you bastard." is all Hermione could utter. She quickly fled towards the golden grilles. She wanted to be away, away from Draco and away from the world._

_Instinctively Draco went after Hermione, because he has longer legs than her, he quickly caught up to her. He grasped her arm and before she could move further, he wrapped her arms around her small waist. When he saw her face, he felt the guilt again, but this time no matter hard he tried, he can't push it aside. Her eyes already betrayed her; tears were streaming from her chocolate brown eyes and down to her rosy cheeks. Her lips trembling and her eyes were bloodshot of tears._

_"Leave me alone! Let go of me!" Hermione screamed while she punched the side of her fist to his chest. Draco did not really care; the guilt inside him seemed to make him numb._

_He also noticed that they were making a scene. Everyone from their own cubicle is looking up to see what the commotion is all about. But Draco did not give a damn; all he cares about is how to explain to Hermione about what she saw, without knowing about that will._

_"Hermione, listen to me. It's not what you think it is!" he said, now holding Hermione by the shoulders._

_"And what is it then? Just a fling? How could you do this to me? Am I not enough?" she said, trying to let go of Draco's grasp. She could not because it was like his hands were stuck on her shoulders. They would not budge._

_Hermione's words truly hit him hard. Its like his world turn upside down, he don't know how to react. "Mione' its..its hard to..well, its hard to explain or even to understand—"he said. Their faces are just inches apart. He felt the urge to just kiss all her anxieties away. But he held it back._

_"Try me." Hermione said simply and stopped struggling from his grasp._

_He knew this was going to happen. Hermione is not some ordinary girl whose just going to walk out without another word, she's the type that's always looking for answers and she's not going to stop until she get them._

_Draco shook his brain looking for a valid excuse, he doesn't really know what to say. He can't let her know the truth, its just going to break her heart even more._

_A minute passed, still Draco remained silent._

_Hermione did not bother waiting for his answers for she knew she wouldn't get one. She just lowered her head and took a deep breath. She wiped her tears and reached for her necklace underneath her robes which she was playing with earlier. It was the necklace Draco gave her when he asked her to be his girlfriend. He said it's the symbol of his happiness, and he wants her to take care of it._

_The necklace has a white gold chain, with a heart pendant. It has a dragon in the middle of it and its eyes are made of those rare blue diamonds. Truth, it's really magnificent._

_"Draco," she said, breaking the silence. "I...I think...its best to give your happiness to someone else. I know you'll be much happier with her than you were with me." And with those sad words, she handed Draco the necklace. She knew that it was the right thing to do. As they said: 'if you love somebody set them free, if they come back they're really yours, if they didn't it was never meant to be.'_

_Draco felt as if the world crashed down in his shoulders, he can't believe he's giving up the woman he truly loved because of that blasted will. But there's nothing he can do, because no matter hard he tried---there's no way out._

_He closed his eyes before replying. "I guess" in very small voice. Not bothering to say further more, because when he speaks its like life is being sucked out from him. And it scared him to breathe when he's this close to Hermione---at this moment; because for sure he's going to miss the sweet and extraordinary scent she has that he truly loved._

_Somehow, her anger was converted to sadness. She nodded slightly and forced a smile. "I guess this is the way it's going to end" Fresh tears were running carefree in her face. And with that, she walked to the gates, never looking back._

_"Forgive me Hermione..." Draco thought as he stood there as she fled, "There are just things in this world that even a smart girl like you won't understand."_

_He did not bother chasing her again, for he knows Hermione have given him his freedom._

* * *

Hermione snapped out of her reverie when she heard a light tapping sound in her window. When she opened it, a large brown barn owl came swooping in with a letter tied on its leg. She gave the owl some owl treats and reached out for the letter. Immediately, Hermione noticed that it bears the St. Mungo's seal.

Little did she know that, that letter would change her life _forever._

* * *

**A/N:** Finished reading? Good! So what do you think? Do you think I should continue? I really dont know if I should, so please tell me! Just press the 'Go' link below and tell me what you think! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

Before I forget, many thanks to my beta-readers! They gave me such wonderful ideas and helped me revise this fic.

**--REVISED AND EDITED--**


	2. Talks and Letters

**Summary:** Hermione caught Draco having an intimate moment with another woman. Devastated, she broke up with him and locked her self up in her room all day. But then an owl was sent to her one day and little did she know that, that owl would change her life forever.

**Author's note: **Oh my god, I'm so sorry I haven't updated for such long time. School work is just a nightmare! We just had our term finals it was horrible! And another thing I can't write when all of my family is questioning me what I'm doing! (Yeah I know, excuses..excuses!) Well here's the second chappie so don't sue! This chap focuses more on Draco this time. Hope you all like it!

**Disclaimer: **No profit is being made from this. All of them are sent directly to JK! The characters you don't recognize are mine and all the ones you recognize belongs to the one and only JK Rowling.

* * *

**The Secret Kept **

_By: villainvalkyrie_

_**Chapter 2- Talks and Letters**_

Unbeknownst to Hermione, Draco was thinking the same thing. This is the only thing that occupied his mind since that _dreadful _day. He was often seen in his office perched in his chair lost in thought. Sometimes staring blankly at the busy muggle London street through his black ebony window.

He's been in this state the whole week since that _certain _incident, thus neglecting his work and position as Junior Head.

Whenever the people in his department have a chance to peek in his office, not even one of them turn around without shaking their heads or at least throw him a pitiful look. They really do want to help, but somehow they can't seem to do anything. And because being witnesses of the almost _'Break-Up of the Year' _they decided its best to just leave him alone for a few days for him to think and clear his mind.

Like Hermione, he was hurting as much as she was. He obviously didn't want this, well who would? Who would allow a simple blasted will ruin your life forever? But for Draco, he has no other option, no other choice.

Even after death his father still managed to control over his life. That's why he completely despises his father after everything he has done and gave him.

It's a beautiful Thursday morning. But no matter how perfect it is, it is not enough to cheer Draco up.

It's been exactly a week since their break-up, and as much as he tried to convinced himself not think about it and it's all not worth the bother, his brain just can't cooperate with him. And what annoys him terribly is its continuous chanting of Hermione's melodious voice. "_I think its best to give your happiness to someone else. I know you'll be much happier with her than you were with me…you'll be much happier with her than you were with me**… much happier with her than you were with me"**_ It's like a mantra and he's getting sick of it!

Somehow he can't seem to get rid of those words out of his mind. And every time those words pop into his head, it never once fails for him to feel guilt, sadness and anger all of the same time. It's like echoing in the walls of his mind that ricochets to his entire body causing it not to work properly or even think properly.

Getting too tired of letting his mind wander off in thought, he released a long heavy sigh as he sat in his chair. He hesitated for a moment but reached in the right bottom drawer of his desk and fished out a small green velvet box. He opened it, revealing the most exquisite diamond ring that would make any woman say 'I Do' right on the spot. Its simplicity made it more elegant and pleasing to look at. That's how Hermione would want it, the way she really is, simple but elegant.

Draco didn't notice the man who just entered. He was watching him intently then his gaze traveled to the ring. He smiled knowingly but then his smile faded as the realization hit him. That thing used to have full of meaning, such passion, such adoration, but now…its means nothing. "_Pity she'll never know how much he loves her and all of this is just a grand facade._" he thought. The man fought all his thoughts and produced a smile. "My, my, a little bitsy ring can sure make you forget about me huh?"

The blonde man looked up and saw Blaise coming towards him. Draco grinned good-naturedly as he gestured his good friend to sit down.

"Pleasant surprise." Said Draco

"Yeah, it's been awhile since we've met so I'm here." said Blaise.

Draco knows it's not about that, they often don't see each other for months yet he never came to see him. He produced his _'Oh really?'_ look.

"Okay you caught me!" said Blaise throwing his hands in the air. "It's not really my thing to do a surprised visit, and I know you're dying to know why I'm here?"

"You're exactly reading my mind." Said Draco and for the first time since that dreaded day he permitted himself to smile. "So what's the reason of your impromptu visit?"

"You." He simply said. "And the event that happened a week ago." Draco's smile faded and he tried hard to replace it by a puzzled look but Blaise knew him _too_ well to be fooled. "Oh, don't give me that look. You know what I'm talking about. I received an owl from your secretary Halley the other day, and she told me _everything_. So here I am." Draco mumbled a few words and he swore he heard the words 'nosy' and 'bitch'. He laughed a little and said "She was just worried and concerned about you. I'll be too if I were on her shoes. So, what's this thing about Pansy being here? She still has this jinx of being in the right place at the right time eh?" He smirked "That whore, she still hasn't changed." He said shaking his head.

Draco half smiled. "Yeah, she hasn't. Still the slut we know. Can you believe that she walked in here saying how I finally came into my senses and how I decided to marry her?" Draco grinned and shook his head. "You know that she's the first option for the _arrange_ marriage right?" he sadly grinned. "I think mother informed her that's why she barged in here like she owned me or something."

Blaise just remained silent, waiting for his friend to continue.

"But you know what Blaise," he said facing his friend. "Its weird cause' I'm kinda' glad Pansy was at the right place and at the right time. I don't think I have the guts to tell Hermione personally about it. I know she'll understand and all but I can't bear seeing her fall because of what my father had done. I decided its best if I let her think that all of this was my fault so other people wont be involved."

"Are you telling me that you're just gonna shield her from the truth?" said Blaise shocked, not believing his ears.

"Yeah, that's the gist of it" said Draco.

"But don't you think it will just hurt her more not telling the truth? Not to mention angry. She will find out sooner or later." said Blaise.

"I've thought about that" he whispered. "And I'm willing to risk it."

Blaise sighed "Why are you acting like this? You know something like this is bound to happen when your father's will was found."

This is true, when the Great War occurred, his father was tragically killed. Nobody knows where he hid his Last Will and Testament except for Godfrey Ligorstale, the Malfoy Family Lawyer. He fled the country together with his family when the war took place, so it took them years to track him down. Once he was found, Draco's mother Narcissa, demanded to read the will immediately.

The will states that the Malfoy Heir (means Draco) must abide by the family's legacy, that he must have a pureblooded marriage by the time he's 22 years old. The thing that really pissed him off is in divorce is not permitted. Only the death of the chosen spouse can fully close the contract.

"I don't know, I guess I'm spending so much time with my work that I didn't stop to think about how it will feel when its actually done" said Draco, never once leaving his sight on the ring as he spoke.

Blaise pitied his friend; he knows how much he loves Hermione and how much he sacrificed to be with her. But certain issues needs to be done, and _must_ be done.

"You'll get through this. I know you will." Blaise said since there's no more to say that would ever cheer him up. He motioned to stand up and grabbed his cloak.

"I hope so." Draco murmured also standing up.

"Oh one more thing, your mother invited me for tea in your Manor and ask me to give you this. You don't have to worry, we discussed _other things._" He said sensing the thought forming in Draco's mind. He gave a letter to Draco then turned around. But before he reached the door, he faced Draco again and said knowingly "Everything will be okay, trust me."

Draco smiled lightly. "We'll see." And with that, Blaise left his office. He opened the note and it read.

_Draco,_

_Please meet me at the manor this afternoon. Important matters will be discussed. I'll be waiting._

_Love_

_Mother_

He sighed and crumpled the parchment. The slightest hint of apprehension climbs into his chest. The _'important matters'_ would only mean one thing. He places the ring back into his drawer and readied himself. "Let's get this over with." His last thoughts were, and then he grabbed a handful of floo powder from the jar and threw it in the flames. He stepped in the fireplace and called 'Malfoy Manor'. He closed his eyes and let the swirling sensation ran across his body as he reached his destination.

* * *

At Malfoy Manor, Narcissa is in her study poring over some parchments when a house elf came announcing the arrival of her son. She instructed the house elf to direct the young master to her study. After a few minutes Draco arrived. 

"Draco, my dear." she said hugging her son. "Come, sit down." She gestured him to the nearest chair. "We have so much to talk about; I didn't even expect you to arrive so soon."

"So what do you want to talk about?" Draco asked, ignoring her last comment.

"Its regarding the last testament your father left." He knew it. _"Not this again."_ he thought exasperatedly. Though he's getting sooooooooo sick of this topic he let his mum continue.

Narcissa can sense the battle inside him she hates to do this she had to. "You see Draco, Atty. Ligorstale told me that Lucius made that will after you left Hogwarts and as you may know, that's when the Great War started." _'Blah, blah, blah, blah'_ "He said, your father personally prepared this himself, like preparing for whatever things that _might_ happen." She glanced at her son before continuing, her voice more serious. "Draco, the will was bound to be read after the war. We're supposed to be informed of what the will said ahead of time. Especially you, since you're the center of the whole thing. Do you understand my point Draco? _No one_ has to be blamed but the terms _must_ be done in time. _No matter what it takes_."

He nodded wearily. "Yes mother, I understand perfectly"

Narcissa scanned her son, he's trying to be strong but he's shattering inside. She said it herself, _no one has to be blamed_, but sometimes she ponders, Lucius should be held responsible for all these. If he could only be considerate enough he will let his son be happy and not continue their family heirloom. But it is _his_ family legacy and not hers to amend.

She cupped his face and said. "I know what happened Draco, but you have to let it go. Or else more people will be involved. Listen to me, if you follow this…" she pointed his heart "you'll be happy but other people will suffer. But if you follow this…" she pointed his temple "No one will get hurt, no one will agonize. B—"

"No one other than me, is that it?" Draco whispered his voice husky. His eyes are clouded with mixed emotions.

"Draco, sacrifices must be made. Just what your father always taught you." said Narcissa serenely.

Draco remained silent for quite sometime. Then he blurted out suddenly "Have you found a suitable girl for me yet?"

Narcissa smiled "I'm working on it, but I found the one and I assure you, you won't be disappointed." She kissed his head as she stood up and gathered the rolls of parchments in her desk. "I'll leave you here alone to think okay? Though I know you've think about this loads of times."

Draco smiled lightly as he nodded and before her mother close the door he said "Oh, and mum? Thank you."

And as Narcissa closed the door, Draco was left again with his thoughts.

* * *

In her bedroom, Narcissa faced a portrait of a little girl dressed in a pink sun dress with matching umbrella and bow playing with her cute little puppy. 

"So how did it go?" the little girl asked merrily.

"Not better than I thought it would, but I think it went well." Narcissa replied.

"If you ask me, I think he understands the situation quite clearly, just having troubles accepting and if I say so myself, _forgetting_." the little girl grinned knowingly. "Anyway, want to peek in again?" She smiled.

Narcissa just smiled and spoke the password "Toujours Pur" The portrait opened and revealed a small compartment. There laid a white envelope with black and silver emblem. She opened the letter and carefully read again. Written in pearly green ink the letter read:

_My dearest Narcissa,_

_If you are reading this, you know that I'm gone and I expect you already read my last will. I hope you will understand my decision, continuing my family heirloom by letting our Draco abide by those rules you know so well. Let's just say this is my way of punishment to him joining Dumbledore. However, this is not the real reason, I have greatly stained our family's reputation to this world and though I'm hesitant about making this choice, Draco must take back that reputation I have once lost in every means possible. Even if that means forcing him to marry in such an early age._

_Narcissa my dear, I'm counting on you. I gave him everything he asks for, and now I'm asking him to do this favor. Just always remind him of what I always tell him 'Sacrifices are indeed needed in life and we have to let go to attain something superior.' I know he will be livid at first because I'm sure certain issues are greatly affected especially his personal life. It will take him time to comprehend but I trust him to do this for our family cause if not, you know what the consequences are. _

_Take care of yourself my love. _

_Lucius_

A tear fell before she knew it, even though Lucius was a cruel man she still loves him. _"Lucius, you know I hate things that get in the way of Draco's happiness, but your reasons are crucial. I just hope you know what you're doing when you decided this." _she thought.

She had just put the letter back in the compartment; a head emerged from the flames in the fireplace. She smiled lightly as she approached the visitor.

"Monsieur Le Clerc" said Narcissa bowing lightly. "I'm glad you're sparing me some of your busy schedule"

The old man is obviously in his mid 50's and sporting an almost balding head. He looks tired and exhausted but tried his best to smile politely. "Ooh Narziza anyzing for a old friend." He said with his thick French accent. "I 'Ope I'm not bozering you."

"Oh no, your timing is impeccable." said Narcissa. "I presume you've already receive my _urgent_ owl."

"Yez, indeed." said the man. "I underztand everyzing. And az a friend I acczep your propozal and so do Gabrielle."

"Thank you Benedict, Draco will be pleased." said Narcissa happily. "I knew you'll understand. Now that's settled, there are many things to arrange, _Minister_."

* * *

**Authors Notes: **So there you have it! My 2nd chappie. Its quite confusing because of the sequencing and I don't feel too confident about it. But I hope y'll like it! 

Sorry for the French thingy language. I don't how to emphasize his thick accent. And, I'll let you know a little secret; the little girl in the portrait is Narcissa's mother (when she was little of course! Lol). That's why the password is 'Toujours Pur' the Black Family motto, means 'Always Pure'. I didn't include it there because I fear it might confuse you. Anyway, I hope Lucius' will is clear to all of you. Oh and about the letter Hermione received, that will be shown in the 3rd one or not in the 4th. I'm not sure cause'I keep changing my story line.

As usual **REVIEW!** Tell me what you think! Because it's you guys that make me go on. Thank you so much!

**Special thanks to these guys! Love you all!**

**Serlene: **Thanks for being the one who first reviewed!

**RedWitch1:** Thanks for liking my first chap not to mention my first fic, I was hesitant to post this because I didn't think its good but I gave it a shot. For the letter, wait for the 3rd chap or not the 4th one.

**Harry4:** Thanks for liking it! Wait for the 3rd or 4th chap to learn what the letter says.

**Christi-Lynn:** I'm flattered you're impressed with my fic. Thanks for reading!

**CherryDragonz:** You are a cruel person, you just guessed my outline! But its ok, it's a common storyline anyway. Thanks to you I got to change it a little bit, and I think it's much nicer. To see whatever I change in my outline, continue reading and reviewing! Lol (by the way, love your name!)

**Slyswan28:** Here's the 2nd chappie! Hope you like it!

**Prillygirl:** Thank you for urging me to continue! You helped a lot!

**Draco 4 Eva1: **Hi! Well here it is! Sorry for the long wait.

**Intoxicated-pen: **Thank you for liking my fic! It's heart whelming!

**Gyrlfrend: **Yeah I know! That's why it took me forever to the 1st chap. Well, thank you for reviewing anyways! Enjoy the 2nd chap.

**Wrc q-rp:** Sorry but I didn't include the letter Hermione received in this chap. Originally, I was going to, but I change my storyline because CherryDragonz guessed my outline. But I promise it will be more fantastic that my original outline! So watch out!

**Hey:** It is kinda sad, and usually I hate sad stories especially D/Hr. I don't know what put me into this. But now that I'm an author, it excites me to write what will happen next. Lol. Keep reviewing! ;)

**I own u eddie stack:** You my friend is one hell of a reviewer, you actually talk me into this! I hurriedly wrote this chap cause of you! But thanks to you, I could never have finished it sooner. Thank you again!

**SycoCallie:** I know what you mean! I can't find any decent fics nowadays, unlike two years ago when HP fanfictions are spanking good. So here I am trying my best not to be one of those authors. And thank you so much for reviewing! Your review made me smile!


	3. Revelations

**Authors Notes: **Do I have to say it? I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! Honestly, I am the most unlucky author in the world! I have finished writing the 'original' third chapter a couple of months ago. It's ready for beta editing and such when I found out that my dad re-formatted my computer! All of my files are gone including, of course, the original third chap. I felt really depressed and didn't touch my PC for about a week. Only the past month I decided to write it again. So I hope you all understand me, you don't know how much emotional turmoil for me to do again what I really worked hard for. But anyways, here's the third chap. Its quite lengthy so I hope its worth the wait! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me other than the plot and other characters you don't recognize.

* * *

**The Secret Kept**

_By: villainvalkyrie_

_My tears are turning into time_

_I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye…_

_-Over by Lindsay Lohan_

_**Chapter 3- Revelations**_

****

A girl no more than 22 stood in her bedroom balcony, her hands firmly resting to the rail. She looked up admiring the wonderful view of the magnificent sight full of bright stars artistically pasted on the black horizon of the sky. As she stood there tracing patterns of various constellations, one particular thought is invading her mind. Just merely thinking of that specific thought, resulted her different pros and cons to the deed she is force to do.

The creaking of her bedroom door broke her trance and instinctively turned around only to face her father evidently looking very tired.

"Father" she said smiling and giving him a small kiss in the cheek. "Fancy seeing you here, are you lost or entered the wrong room perhaps?" she joked.

It was very rare for her father to come and visit her at night. Mainly because of his work, he's always tired or too busy to bid her goodnight. At times, they don't even see each other the whole day.

"No, no I'm not lost my child." The old man said hugging his daughter lightly. "My feet have brought me where I really want to go." He studied her for a while and blurted out suddenly "Tell me, what has been bothering my princess?"

"What makes you think there's something bothering me?" she asks in amazement.

"I think it's what you call the 'Father's Intuition' or to make it more evident, you've been star gazing." Gabrielle eyed her curiously. "Ever since you were a little girl those little bright lights in the sky never fails to calm you when you're down or just simply thinking. You treat them as if they are your only confidant. Now don't think about lying to me now." He said sensing her about to retort. "You can tell me anything my dear."

Gabrielle hesitated for a second but immediately shrugged it off. She sat at the edge of her bed, fidgeting her fingers slightly. "It's about the arrangement of me and Draco getting married."

She looked at her father urging her to go on.

"Well, I just think that it's wrong. We are at the right age; both of us are eligible to make this decision for ourselves right? And…and well it doesn't feel right for you to do the decision-making for us and leaving us without a say at it_. I'm not ready for this_." She finished with a sigh and looked at her father hopefully.

He sat beside her and taking Gaby's hand with his. "Please understand Gabrielle, the Malfoy's has been always there to support us on our teething troubles and they helped a lot to attain our good status today. And now they need help, it's up to us to return the favor." Seeing Gabrielle not responding he continued. "I'm not just doing this just for a favor Gab. I am doing this for you, for your own good…and for the good of others. All I want is the best for you, and maybe you marrying Draco wont be much of a worry for me and for the others who love you knowing that you're in safe hands –"

"I understand entirely everything Father, but what about my _sickness_? I don't reckon you told them." she murmured.

"Narcissa knows about it and she will assist you in any possible way she can. Draco on the other hand has no knowledge of this. I feel that he has enough problems to think about and adding it will not be much help. Knowing Narcissa, she will not say a word." He breathed.

She turned to face her father, her face full of emotion. "My heart and happiness is at stake." She whispered.

"Love can be learned."

"Not by force."

"Even by force." He muttered kissing her forehead. "It's not like you're forced to marry a troll or anything. Draco is a kind young man and quite the lady's man. From what I heard every witch in England is bowing at his feet. Well not literally, you know what I mean" He laughed lightly but earning no response from Gabrielle. "I apologize sincerely for putting you into this quandary Gabrielle all I'm asking you to be patient and give Draco enough time to accomplish what he has to do. After that, I promise we'll do something it to get you out of this predicament you're in."

She smiled in doubt. "How in Merlin's name are you going to do that?"

"I have my ways." He said mysteriously.

"You promise?" her voice full of anticipation

"I promise. Good night my sweet princess." He said kissing the tip of her nose.

Gabrielle bid him a short good night and watched her father leave the room. She went back to balcony and rewinds all the things she and her father talked about. Somehow, she feels as if a small weight has been lifted by telling her father what she felt about the situation. Moreover, after the short conversation, a voice in her head says it's not going to be so bad after all. Well of course after of what her father promised. She was confident about it because never, not once did her father break a promise.

A smile spread across her face because for the first time in 2 weeks she was at ease.

* * *

Due to his mother's incessant persuasion, Draco stayed at the Manor for dinner just to stop her from annoying the hell out of him. As they were eating, his mother would often throw constant glances at him. What really pisses him off is she got this certain glint in her eye. And he doesn't like it one bit. Something is up.

He got fed up and suddenly banged his fist at the table rattling few silverware.

"Dammit mother, just say what you have to say and be done with it." he said angrily.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! I will not tolerate such behavior in this household. You are mature to distinguish what's right from what's wrong." she almost shouted.

He cut it short to stop her from nagging all the way again. "I will bloody curse when or where I bloody like."

"Fine" she ignored it and continued. "I have been saving it after dinner but since you caught me, alright 'I'll be done with it'" she mimicked. "Do you remember Gabrielle Le Clerc?" There it goes the glint in her eyes again.

"My memory still works marvelously fine mother, of course I remember her." He said with a slight hint of annoyance.

"So, what do you think about her?" _Damn that glint._

He looked at her quizzically. "I think she's--- I don't know I haven't seen her since I was 11. What about her?"

"You haven't seen her since you're eleven? She was at the Victory ball with her father." She asked, obviously shocked.

"Well then, I didn't get the pleasure to meet her again."

"I guess you didn't meet her because you're too busy gawking at Hermione" She commented raising an eyebrow.

He slumped in his chair and glared at her. "Mother, drop the subject." raising his voice.

"As you wish." she said sipping her glass of wine. "Well I just talked to Benedict earlier this evening—"

"Benedict Le Clerc? The French Minister?" he mumbled quietly.

"Yes now don't interrupt me, as I was saying I just talked to him and guess what? Gabrielle happily accepted, in a few months time she will be the next Mrs. Draco Malfoy." She breathed happily, smiling widely.

Draco was shocked. Yes, he was the one who asked first who is he going to marry, but he did not expect her mother to find her a wife _that_ soon. Not a bad choice either. Draco straightened his composure and did not show his astonishment. He wanted to say many things but only a simple "Oh" came out as a reply

"Oh? Oh is all you can say? Draco for Merlin sakes I am tired of all your retaliation, we are not going through this again!"

"What do want to me to do mother? Jump for joy?" replied by a very annoyed Draco. "Yipee, at last my mother found me a suitable wife to a marriage I don't want! Seriously mother, you know me better than that."

She frowned. "I didn't expect you to do that horrid action. I just thought you'd try to be happy about it knowing that at last I have found you a _decent_ wife unlike the first one I picked."

"Well you thought wrong!" he said hotly.

"She was your childhood friend, and a very close one. Does that mean nothing to you? Gabrielle's a charming lady and at least you already know each other well enough for her to be your bride."

"What's the difference mother, I've known Pansy even before I could walk, yet I despise her more than anyone." _'Well of course except for Potter, Weasley and father'_ he added as an afterthought. "Childhood friend or not, it wouldn't be the same."

"I've already checked every girl your age, a year ahead and a year below. They are either not good for regaining the family reputation or else already married. A few girls did suited my qualifications, but did not passed _yours_. Only Pansy and Gabrielle are my final choices. _What else do you want me to do?_" said an outraged Narcissa.

It was now Draco's turn to raise an eyebrow at her. "Are you seriously asking me that question?"

She stirred uncomfortably and merely shook her head. Narcissa knew what he's going to answer. Cancel the wedding.

"I thought so, you wouldn't like the answer anyway." He smirked.

She ignored it and proceeds. "The final decision is in your hands Draco, its either Pansy or Gabrielle."

The question is simple yet so hard. Of course, he's going to pick Gabrielle, there is no way he's going to pick Pansy. But a voice in his head is saying that by making this decision he can't have the woman he loved. _Forever._

He stared at her blankly and spoke without any emotion whatsoever. "I'm surprise you have to ask."

"I'm not really asking." Narcissa said. "As you said I know you too well, I knew you'll pick Gaby so I invited her and Benedict here at the Manor. They will arrive here next week for a short visit. Planning for the wedding and other arrangements is the main agenda. I expect you to be at your best behavior and take part on planning. Understood?"

He slumped back further in his chair and rubbed his temples. "Do I have a choice?" he mumbled quietly.

Narcissa stood up and approached his son. "No you do not" she replied holding his hand.

"The question was rhetoric mother."

"I know, I'm just reminding you." She answered.

Draco had enough, he can't take it anymore. The pressure of the will and wedding is getting on his nerves and its making his skin crawl with guilt and sadness at the same time. He got up and kissed his mother at the cheek. "Thanks for the lovely dinner mother, you know where you can contact me." And with that he stalked away with a more weight in his shoulders.

* * *

"Hermione, Mione open up please. I brought you some soup, it's almost dinner and you haven't eaten since breakfast." said Ginny, patiently knocking outside Hermione's door. She knocked again several times until she gave up and groaned in frustration. _"Bloody hell, she has to stop this once and for all!" _she thought irritably, but even though she hated what Hermione is doing to herself, she can't help but feel sorry for her friend especially how _delicate _her situation was.

However, she didn't knew how right she was.

"I'm going in." she said slightly annoyed. Using the classic 'alohomora' spell, she slowly opened the door. To her surprise, she didn't see Hermione in her bed. _'Maybe she's in the bathroom'_ she thought as she put the tray of food at the side table and approached the door in the right corner, "Mione, you there?" Seeing the bathroom door open, she gasped not finding Hermione there also. At this, she grew panic. She did not know what to do next. _'Holy shit Hermione, where are you?'_ she thought running her hands in her ginger red hair. _'Ron and Harry will kill me' _

She was pacing around the room unable to decide what to do next when she noticed a folded parchment placed next to a picture frame at her bedside table. Her name was scrawled at the front side of the parchment. Hurriedly, she picked it up and read.

The letter was hastily written and knowing Hermione she will not do something so sudden, everything is planned. Obviously, this time it's not. '_What the bloody hell is happening? Where could she have gone?'_ She swiftly strode downstairs and decided to tell Harry and Ron though she knew it will be useless, because there's _nothing they can do_. Hermione is a very stubborn witch and she do what she thinks is right. No one can change her mind. But they must know.

Ginny gathered a quill and a parchment. She wrote Harry a quick note of what just happened and told him to tell Ron since he's is only a few departments away. In a matter of minutes, Harry and Ron apparated in the living room with a loud pop looking confused and angry at the same time. They started bombarding Ginny with rains of question that caused her to cast a silencing charm on the both of them. She explained how Hermione would not open her door and she had too use magic to open it up, to how she found Hermione not there and finding a piece of parchment instead. After that, she released the spell and waited for their reaction especially about the letter. Surprisingly they didn't seem to be interested in it, but unsurprisingly, Ron was the one who crack first.

"I bet all my galleons at Gringgot's, Malfoy is the main root of this." cried Ron. "Now with Hermione has gone somewhere, there's no one stopping me killing that ferret!

"Since when it wasn't about that jerk!" said Harry, also really annoyed at the situation. "That sodding prick! I didn't know what Hermione saw in him. Do kill him now because, we have to go find Mione and fast."

"I will, as soon as I call the Granger's and the others, maybe they know where she went. By the time we know where, that ferret's furry little head will be served in silver platter courtesy of me." Ron said angrily.

Ginny joined them in the couch clutching the letter in her hand. "Wait a minute you guys, I think there's no need to be brutal here. Maybe he is the main reason, but we might be wrong also. You should both read this, Mione wrote that before she left. It's only a brief explanation, but I'm sure we'll find out when she comes back." She said handing them the letter.

They reached for the letter and both read it aloud.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I'm really sorry for not informing you personally of my sudden departure. **Something else** came up, and I don't think I can resolve this by moping around all day. It won't help me one bit, so I left. I just need my space, a space where I can think clearly and set my mind up straight. It'll take me sometime to refresh, not only my mind but also my soul and I want to do it alone. I hope you all understand and support my decision. I'm a big girl now, I can take care of myself and this is my choice. So don't you worry about me. I promise I'll return safe and hopefully at sound._

_Love, Hermione_

When they both finished reading, they look absolutely worried and confused. Ron being the high-tempered one kicked the side table causing his toe to throb painfully. Harry on the other hand remained silent.

"What does she mean something else came up?" cried Ron, clutching his throbbing toe. "Whatever it might be it has to do something with that ferret! What else can have driven her to do something so reckless? I bet no one knows where she is, even her parents."

"You're probably right, but no matter Ron, I'll locate her with a tracking device we Auror's use" Harry said determinedly. "I will not let her wander around out there in Merlin's know where. What was she thinking! She might end up in the middle of nowhere thinking of that pathetic jerk who's not even worthy to shine her shoes!"

"Harry, calm down! I know Hermione has a very good reason for this; she will not do something this drastic unless it's urgent. Plus, knowing her she already cast a disillusionment charm on herself so you can't find her in any tracking device you have. She just needs to be alone for awhile, and I think it's the best thing to do." Ginny said. "I know you two are worried, I am too but I have enough sense to put myself in her shoes and she was brave enough to handle this in the first place. A girls mind is a very complicated place—"

"Tell me about it" Ron mumbled.

"—and there comes a time that she needs only herself and herself alone to overcome that certain difficulty in her life."

Her speech made the difference, Harry and Ron both complied with her and Hermione's wishes. Ron restrained himself dismembering Draco and Harry beating the hell out of him at work. However, he took his chances to find her in one of his tracking device, and Ginny's right Hermione did put a disillusionment charm of herself, she can't be tracked down in any device he owned. He just hopes she turns up soon or else he would search the whole world to find her.

* * *

Five days have passed and still Hermione has not returned. The last five days has been like an eternity, every night Ginny would stay up late hoping for Hermione to show up. Often, she would sit herself down at work, trying to remember places where she could probably go. She didn't know that the two boys have been doing a nightly search after every work at the ministry. To no avail, they retired at home empty handed, thinking its either Hermione is good at picking secluded areas or something bad has happened. And that pursued them more to search for her.

* * *

On the seventh day of her absence, Ginny started to panic. _How long does it take her to make up her mind?_ She was in the middle of her thoughts when a flash of lightning thundered in the sky and in the blink of an eye, it had started to rain. She shivered involuntarily and decided to get some extra blanket in Hermione's closet.

Opening the closet, a ball of crumpled paper fell out. Curiosity hit her when she noticed that the parchment is tear stained. She spread it open and read, and before she knew it tears started trickling down her eyes. Ginny collapse in the nearest chair and clap her hand on her mouth. She sat down there for a good 10 minutes when her eyes caught the sight of a photograph. The same photograph where she found Hermione's letter to her. It was picture of Hermione sitting at the shore playing with the blue water, contented and happy. Then it suddenly hit her, _'You're so dumb Ginny, why didn't you think of that before!' _she scolded herself.

She ran down the stairs to tell Harry and Ron of her new discovery when a thunder roared in the sky causing her to jump in surprise and dropped the parchment leaving it lying forgotten in the ground.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_Greetings! This letter bears the results of the tests you have a week ago. The thorough check-up we have conducted on you shows that you are completely healthy and does not have the flu you thought you have. However, there is a reason why you are feeling a bit sick lately, and this may give you quite a shock. Miss Granger, we are happy to inform you that you are 6 weeks pregnant. You will be due by November this year. And we, the Healers of St. Mungo's would like to extend our deepest Congratulations to you. _

_Please do set up an appointment with us at least later this week for further information. Once again, Congratulations!_

_Signed By:_

_Elaine Lightfeather_

_St. Mungo's Chief Healer_

_Order of the Merlin 3rd Class_

* * *

Busily rummaging through his desk drawers, Harry Potter suddenly heard someone cleared his throat. He looked up from the tall piles of paperwork in his desk. There he saw the man who deliberately interrupted him. He's at least six feet with a gorgeous and perfectly trimmed silvery blond hair, leaning in the doorway looking so smug.

"What do you want Malfoy?" said Harry with a disgusted look.

Draco smirked as he place a thick brown folder over Harry's pile of papers. "Just so you know The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Irritate-Me, these are the files you've been searching for, for merely 2 hours and a half." said Draco grinning broadly than ever.

He could sense smoke escaping from Potter's ear, as if he is ready to strangle him right then and there.

"Gee, how thoughtful of you presenting it to me now." said Harry sarcastically.

"It is my absolute pleasure." said Draco totally ignoring the sarcastic tone.

"Boy, we sure are in the good mood, eh?" mocked Harry. "I don't see you slacking in your office like there's nothing to do. I presume there's a very good reason to it, huh?" he asks knowingly.

"Perhaps, but you're barking mad Potter. Is it a crime to be jolly anymore? Or maybe I just like to get on your nerves." He smirked.

'_You good for nothing jerk, I know all about it. So don't try fooling around with me.'_ He thought but he held his tongue. "Is that all? I must say you are wasting my precious time. I have many things to do because I do not laze around, mixing work with my personal matters and believe me I have many. Therefore, I suggest you scamper along in your office, _do some planning's_ and get the bloody hell out of my office."

"My, my, aren't we the feisty one." Draco scoffed. "But don't you worry Potter, I wont hang around this godforsaken place you call an office." He turned around and went for the door.

He was about to bolt the door shut when a roar of green fire illuminated from Harry's fireplace. Just then a very familiar voice of a girl started chattering franticly.

"Harry, I think I know where Hermione might be and I also found out why she left. But that doesn't matter anymore. I have a very good feeling about this, I think we better go there." She finished breathing heavily.

It took Draco a moment to absorb what he just heard. _Where Hermione might be? Found out why she left?_

"W-What? How? Where?" Potter stuttered obviously worried but there's a slight hint of bliss in his voice.

"I'll explain to you everything later together with Ron, contact him and apparate here immediately. It's been a week since she left and as much as I want to comply with her wishes we need to butt in especially in her fragile situation. Just meet me here and we can go together, I'll be waiting."

'_Fragile situation?'_

The green light disappeared and he heard muffled sound of drawers closing, before he knew it Harry is standing in the doorway.

"Eavesdropping in our conversation, and here I thought you couldn't be so shallow." Said Harry anger rising up to his eyes.

Draco forced himself to ignore it and retaliate. He needs to know what's going on. "What the bloody hell is that all about? Where's Hermione?" he demanded.

"It's none of your bleeding business Malfoy." Harry said sharply stepping out of his office, but roughly shoved inside by Draco.

"It is my business as it is yours. Now tell me what happened." He demanded once again, holding Harry by his collars.

Harry sneered and disentangled himself from the other man's grasp. "Don't act as if you care, you're the one whose behind all this." He spat acidly. "If I were you, I would get ready for the arrival of my beloved fiancé." He motioned for the door but it was again blocked by a very angry Draco.

"What are you talking about?"

Once again he sneered at him; he retrieved something from the pile of paperwork in his desk and shoved it roughly at Draco's chest. "Don't play innocent with me, the whole wizarding world knows about it." And with that he left without another word.

Draco seized the mass of paper rammed at him and held it in front of him. It was a copy of the Daily Prophet. The headline of the infamous paper stunned him and instinctively read the article below.

_MALFOY HEIR WEDS FRENCH MINISTER'S DAUGHTER_

_For two love birds that could never be purer, the wedding of the year is here, writes Katie Chartick. Draco Malfoy, 21, the handsome son of the deceased Lucius Malfoy and social butterfly Narcissa Malfoy is said to be officially engaged to French Minister Benedict Le Clerc's stunning daughter, Gabrielle Le Clerc, 21. The Le Clerc's will be arriving later this day and will be staying at the Malfoy Manor._

"Damn, I forgot. They are arriving today. Where is my mind all these days?" he mentally kicked himself.

_Sources say that the two love birds have known each other since infancy and were childhood sweethearts back then. "I can't tell you how very happy I am when Draco informed me of this joyous news. Gabrielle is a lovely girl, no one could ever be better." says the soon-to-be-groom's mother Narcissa Malfoy._

"Joyous indeed" he though sarcastically. "Mother can make an excellent actress."

_However if you will remember, the said Malfoy heir made a rather romantic proposal to Hermione Granger, 21, a few years back at the Victory ball held at the infamous Malfoy Manor. Hogwarts Valedictorian, Hermione Granger a pretty muggle born witch and Draco Malfoy has been officially going out since. What could have happened to them? "A few weeks ago Miss Granger visited Mister Malfoy in his office and caught him in a very compromising position with his former Hogwarts girlfriend, Pansy, I think her name was." Says an inside source who chose to remain anonymous. "They created such ruckus that every single one is looking up from their cubicle. Tears overflowed Miss Granger eyes as she gave back a shining necklace to Mister Malfoy. She walked away still tears falling freely at her eyes and Mister Malfoy just stood there. As she fled, there was no doubt they're gone. It was a very emotional day indeed." Draco Malfoy sure is quite the ladies man, those three girls certainly plays a big role in his life. But I think he finally takes his pick, the girl who captured him heart completely._

_According to Narcissa Malfoy, the wedding details are yet to be planned, but it will be held sometime later this year._

'_Whoever that loudmouth tattle tail is will pay big time!_' he thought. He threw the paper across the room and put a mental note to get back at his mother and that vociferous hag who's brave enough to meddle with his personal affairs.

Draco stormed off the room hurrying to go down to apparate at the manor grounds. '_If Potter is too thick to tell me, I'll going to find out myself_.' He thought desperately. Why, he does know but somewhere deep inside him knew he has to see Hermione. Though he has no intention on denying all of it, he just needs to calm himself that she's well. He still loves her and he will curse himself if something bad happened to her.

* * *

Once at the manor, he ran into his mother and just simply said, "I'll deal with you later". He quickly ran to his old father's study and went to a very old looking model of a globe. It's a tracking device used by his father to know where the Dark Lord is or anyone for that matter. A very useful tool because it can find anyone anywhere in the world even he or she is protected by a very powerful magic. It's the only one in the world and of course Malfoy's have only the best. He tapped it twice with his wand and said her name. Suddenly a blue flashing light protruded somewhere at the globe, then it became steady and turned red.

"Gotcha"

* * *

**Authors Notes:** So there you have! The third chappie! I really hope you all enjoyed it! And again, SORRY for the long wait, and for breaking my promise. I feel really bad for not updating for almost 4 months. You know the reason, so please bare with me.

Anyways, I'm in desperate need of a **beta**, so if you are interested to beta read for me. Please! Email me! Or just leave a review with your email address. I have a huge, huge problem with my grammar, but not in spelling mind you. lol

By the way, if watch Chasing Liberty you may be familiar with the name 'Gabrielle Le Clerc'. Obviously I got the name from that exact movie which is by the way one of my all time favorites. I know I sound like a friggin' plagiarist here, but hey I grew really fond of that name and I thought it would be a perfect name for Draco's fiancé. Don't you think!

* * *

As always THANK YOU to my reviewers:

**Haunt for Twilight, Heather, princessugar, Purple Jell-O, hufflepuffgirl88, allie, serlene, slyswn28, runaway mental patient, Kara Black, Hogwartsboizrhottiez, sxcting…**

**Nova Janna:** Thank you for reading my fic! I love your's very much!

**Swtdohtee:** In what way are you confused? Anyways, thanks for reading my fic. You fic is cool, but I didn't read it because to tell you a little secret, I know the whole story. Lol

**Hogwartstollaway:** Okay, That has got to be my longest review ever! Thanks for appreciating my fic. I hope you enjoy!

**Oneloveforyooh:** Thanks for the review and reading my fic! You fic is absolutely fantastic..! hoping for more.!

**A/N:** That's all guys! Till next time, I will try to make time to write the 4th chap. And I hope you'll still read my fic eventhough I don't update regularly. I'm really sorry for that.

Cheerio D/Hr Shippers!


End file.
